Heavenly Grace
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Oneshot. Oliver always knew she was his heavenly grace, but can this one Valentine's Day finally be the one where she will forever be his? -AU. Oneshot. Lemon. Oliver x OC -


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the Majestics. Takes place after G-Rev in the distant future. Written for Divine Child; Happy Violentine's Day, bestie!**

* * *

**Heavenly Grace**

Tessa was going to maim her best friend.

The reason being was that Alessa McKenzie had – once again – managed to disappear for another Valentine's Day.

Every year since befriending her, Tessa Deveraux and Channon Thomas both realized that two days before the holiday of celebrated love and romance, Alessa would take off out of the country and hide out in some random part of the world and not return for two days afterwards. Whenever they'd ask what she'd do during the vacation during the holiday, Alessa normally would reply, "plotted Violentine's Day's demise with Johnny," and leave it at that.

She hated Valentine's Day. She said that it was more romantic to be spontaneous. She kept her discomfort to herself for the most part, but the moment the word passed through any of the Majestics' lips or her best friends, Alessa would twitch and go on a rant. She had dubbed it Violentine's Day since it usually made her incredibly violent and spent several hours destroying things.

Basically, it was a touchy subject.

Normally, Tessa didn't mind. That was until she woke up on the morning of the 14th all alone in a mansion with a certain French artist. Oliver had been a childhood friend, since their fathers were both French aristocrats and worked together, but growing up in London had made it difficult for them to be as close as Oliver was with Enrique.

There were two secrets Tessa held from the French boy that could either break or make their relationship. The first was that she was the dancer girl he had met when he was small and become fascinated with, drawing her obsessively and painting portraits. Tessa was terrified that if she told Oliver that it was really her – his female best friend – then Oliver would lose all inspiration and the beauty he created would vanish.

The other secret was that Tessa had been irrevocably in love with Oliver for the past three years.

It had been Alessa who had shattered that reality on her. Tessa had been going steady with another boy, a plain and boring boy by the name of Davis, but she never felt anything more than friendship for him. She simply dated him because she felt as if she didn't deserve much better, and that it would make her family happy.

Alessa couldn't stand his pompos ass, number one. Channon and her both thoroughly agreed their friend was way too pretty for him. The second thing was he could be an asshole and was insensitive to Tessa's feelings.

Alessa had taken her friend aside one day, made her burst into tears and told her flat out that her safe boyfriend act needed to stop, that it was obvious as day that Tessa was in love with Oliver and she needed to get over her fears of falling in love and just tell him already.

Well, Tessa finally ended up breaking her engagement to Davis… right at the altar. She ran out crying, and it wasn't her maid of honor or bridesmaid that chased her down. Instead, it had been Oliver.

She didn't tell him how she felt, but he understood she couldn't marry someone she didn't love. Oliver had made the same decision himself, breaking off his own engagement to a French duchess named Aimee. He said his heart belonged to another.

It belonged to the dancer of his childhood memory, the girl he didn't realize was right beside him the entire time…

Tessa gave a heavy sigh as she rolled over in her empty bed. She looked on the left side of the mammoth sized bed and glared at the note with Alessa's handwriting on it, along with a small handmade blue dragon plushie that had bright green stitching to make it look dementedly cute, holding a small box of chocolates. Tessa sat up, caramel curls wildly framing her freckled face and brushing against her shoulders, before a small and dainty hand reached over to pick up the plush and place it in her lap. She nuzzled it affectionately, realizing it was incredibly soft and sweet, before she snagged the note.

-_Tess,_

_You have permission to maim my deranged hide the moment I get back with Johnny. We're taking refuge from the world and this cursed holiday. Oli doesn't mind looking after you while I'm gone. Oh, Channon had to go to Berlin and visit Robert too, so it should be just you two. I love you, hope you enjoy the chocolates! Channon helped me make them :3 _

_Love,_

_Essie_

Tessa chewed on her lip for a moment, "Fine, I won't maim her." she stated to the plushie, "She can't help but hold so much animosity towards this holiday. How many has she spent alone, or been hurt because of stupid boys?" Tessa hugged it tightly and pouted, bright blue eyes closing partly. "I wish she'd stop trying to shove her affections onto Enrique though and just admit she likes Johnny…"

Falling back onto the satin pillows, Tessa stared at the ceiling of the canopy bed before taking a deep breath. She glanced at the clock. It was already ten-thirty. She couldn't hide in bed all day and avoid Oliver, simply because it was Valentine's Day.

She finally rolled out of bed, scurrying to shower and get ready for the day. By the time it was eleven-thirty, Tessa was promptly dressed and heading downstairs to try and track her childhood friend down. Her curls were held back with a black, silk cloth tied like a hair band, the ends trailing around her neck and brushing against her collar-bone. Her petite and slender frame was clad with a soft blue blouse, which was unbuttoned some and revealed her lacy white cami underneath. A pair of black skinny jeans hugged her lithe legs, with suede white ankle boots covering her dainty feet.

Her mother had been an English ballerina, and Tessa had inherited her gift of dancing. However, shortly after she turned fifteen, Tessa discovered a stronger calling in singing and DJing at a teen club in London. She cast aside ballet, discovering a new love of modern day dance that couldn't be tamed.

She did a twirl as she finally reached the steps, hopping onto the banister and sliding down. Her caramel curls bounced as she landed lightly on her feet, turning and reaching the kitchen. She poked her head inside, a small smile playing across her full lips as she found Oliver. He had his back turned to her, humming to himself as he prepared lunch for both of them. He wore a yellow v-neck polo over a blue and white striped shirt, khaki pants, and his sneakers along with his trademark beret.

He was always so considerate, taking all of the cooking onto himself instead of letting the help prepare it. He said that taking care of his friends was his responsibility, and it wasn't anyone's job but his to feed them. Since Enrique, Johnny, Alessa, Channon, and Robert were all gone for the holiday, Oliver didn't have to cook for as many people, but he still put in the effort.

Tessa placed her finger to her lip, before deciding to be a little bold today. She slipped inside the kitchen, sneaking up behind the greenette. Oliver jumped as her hands slipped around her waist in a tight hug.

"Oli!"

Oliver broke into a smile, hearing the angelic voice echoing through the air. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Oliver turned sideways in Tessa's arms, ducking down the few inches that separated them to press a kiss to her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day. I made heart-shaped waffles with strawberries and cream."

Tessa zipped over to the plates, "Ohmigosh, this looks so yummy!"

Oliver chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. Would you like to eat on the terrace?"

"Isn't it snowing?" Tessa raised an eyebrow.

"Come with me!" Oliver laughed, grabbing their plates.

Tessa raised a thin eyebrow before following the artist. He led her out onto the terrace, Tessa pausing in surprise. It was completely enclosed in glass, with ceiling to floor windows. She could see the snow covered rose gardens and the fountain of the estate, yet couldn't feel the frigid February winter air.

Oliver placed their breakfast on the glass table, Tessa approaching slowly. Her fingers reached out, brushing against the prisitine white roses in the glass vase of the small circular table. She went to sit down, glancing behind her when she noticed Oliver pulling out her chair for her.

"_Merci_," Tessa giggled, sitting down.

Oliver pushed her back in before taking his own seat. He sipped his porcelain cup of tea, smiling at her over the brim with amethyst eyes dancing. Tessa felt her cheeks warm, those subtle little looks making her heart quiver in her chest.

These small moments with him made her feel as if they lived in another reality, one where they were a married couple. They acted that way so often, everyone in public assumed they were together. Oliver would always smile and politely correct them, always avoiding looking Tessa in the eyes afterward.

"It's nice, being able to eat in peace without breaking up any arguments." Oliver mused.

"Definitely! I think it was yesterday that Alessa nearly stabbed Robert with her spoon."

"That's because Johnny started in on him about being an eighty-year-old man in a teenager's body."

"Channon didn't appreciate that… so when she came to his defense, and Robert defended himself against Johnny, of course Alessa got ticked…"

"I don't see why those two don't just get together already."

"Who? Channon and Robert? I thought they were talking."

"No, Johnny and Alessa."

"I thought Alessa and Enrique are going out?"

"No, they're talking. Enrique took her out a few times, but each time she's ended up being picked up by Johnny or you, on the verge of maiming him." Oliver sweatdropped, "I love Enri, but he isn't very smooth with the ladies."

Tessa giggled, "No, he's not."

Oliver's eyes went down to his nearly cleared plate, noticing Tessa had cleared hers and was sipping her hot chocolate. He smiled; glad that nothing could disrupt the peace and serenity of the beautiful morning around them. Moments with Tessa were so rare anymore, since his teammates and her best friends were a constant presence in his life.

"Tessa, after lunch, can I show you my latest masterpiece?"

"Sure thing, Oli. Where is it?"

"My bedroom."

"Oh, okay."

Tessa moved to follow Oliver off the enclosed terrace and back inside the manor. Oliver had his arms crossed as he ascended the stairs, turning toward the east wing instead of the west, where his friends' rooms were. Tessa eyed him curiously, not sure what was going on.

Oliver paused outside of the double doors to his bedchambers, nervously shuffling his feet. He hadn't shown anyone his latest project, one he had spent the past four months locked in his room working on between training and managing the restaurant he had taken over for his father.

He hadn't even let Enrique see it.

He wanted it to be perfect by capturing all the imperfections. All the flaws that he thought were truly beautiful. Oliver didn't know why Tessa was so blind to all the signs he kept silently screaming.

How oblivious was she?

How hard was it for him to bluntly say he harbored the most intense feelings he had ever felt for a girl for her?

She thought he was in love with the dancer of his memory; she was correct yet wrong. He was in love with that dancer. He was in love with Tessa Deveraux and had been since he was a young boy.

It just took him awhile to piece together they were the same person.

Oliver had been so torn. He had fallen in love with the dancer, yet he had fallen in love with Tessa. When he realized they were one in the same, he had wept in joy. Tessa had always been that missing part of himself. The times she left for London, the days and months he didn't get to see her face or hear her voice were long and almost dreary. Alessa and Channon had noticed the changing of emotion in his art whenever Tessa was absent from his life.

Alessa loved it, drawn to the angst and dark tones, but she hadn't seeing Oliver incomplete. Half the time she'd make up excuses for both girls to drop in for a visit, which would end up being a two week stay.

Oliver wanted Tessa to be his this year, and every year after that. Always his valentine. That's what he wanted Tessa to be.

Now, he had Tessa all to himself. No interruptions of nervous confessions, no awkward background noises of rambunctious friends trying to strangle each other or tempers rising.

Sweet silence.

All to themselves.

Just Oliver and Tessa.

"Oliver… what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Oliver immediately smiled, before reaching over to take her hand. "Close your eyes."

Tessa crinkled her freckled-nose, "Do I have to?"

His eyes widened, "Please?"

"Fine…" Tessa sighed heavily, "This better be worth it."

He swallowed hard, praying it was.

The last thing he wanted was to be rejected by the only girl in his life he trusted enough to fall in love with.

Oliver pushed open the door as soon as he was sure Tessa wasn't peeking. He gently steered her inside his bedroom, leading her around easels and other art supplies strewn across the corner of the room that was his studio. Amethyst eyes kept glancing over his shoulder through green strands, double-checking to make sure the almost nineteen-year-old was still safely behind him.

He stopped at the small steps that lead to the small alcove of the room with his window seat that was set opposite of his balcony. Curtains were closed off around the corner, allowing none to see what was hidden behind it. Oliver took a deep breath, releasing her hand.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

One celestial orb opened slowly, before they other did as well. Oliver gripped the curtain tightly in his hand, his heart racing in anticipation and anxiousness as he nervously smiled at her. Tessa gave him a brilliant smile back, patiently waiting.

"Tessa…"

"Yes?"

Oliver swallowed hard, "Will you… will you be my valentine?"

And with those words spoken, he tugged down the curtain. It cascaded to the floor, Tessa opening her mouth to answer only for a gasp to cut through the still air. Her eyes widened, filling with tears at the tri-canvas before her. On each canvas was portraits of her – not the dancer – but her.

The first was Tessa in a pristine white leotard and tutu, dancing elegantly at the age of twelve. The middle was of Tessa sitting on the edge of the fountain, surrounded by roses, and leaning over to look at her reflection. The last panel was of Tessa wearing an elegant gown, hugging herself with what seemed like angel wings wrapping around her and her eyes were closed as she lay on a bed of blue satin.

"O-Oli…"

Oliver held up a hand, "It's called Mirrored Heart."

Tessa bit her lip, meeting his eyes slowly as she tilted her head to the side. "Meaning…?"

"It shows the reflections of purity of my heart… of the one creature I find as beautiful as life itself. My muse, my inspiration… my love."

Tessa froze at those last words. "L-Love…?"

"Tessa, can't you see it's always been you?" Oliver whispered, taking a step closer. "Always, I've been in love with you. Even when I didn't realize you were that little dancer that stole my heart when I was a young boy. It was you!"

She was crying now.

Oliver held out his hand, gently taking hers and pulling her up the steps and closer. "My heavenly grace… Tessa, I was so blind to you… I'm sorry that I've kept this inside for so long. I was just terrified of being rejected…"

"You!" Tessa finally wiped her tears, gawking. "Oliver, I'm the one who should be rejected! You're too good for me! You deserve so much more than I can give you and I –"

Oliver cupped her face, thumbs stroking her freckled cheeks. "I love _you_." He whispered, "That's why I couldn't marry Aimee, as beautiful of a creature that she was. She isn't my heart… you are. You've always been the being that haunted my heart and my dreams… please, tell me you'll be mine."

"Oli… I've always been yours." Tessa replied softly, smiling.

Amethyst eyes sparkled in happiness, before he gently leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "You still haven't answered me. Will you be my valentine?"

"Yes… I'll always be your valentine."

Amethyst met blue.

Fire exploded around them. Tessa gasped as Oliver's lips collided with her own, hot and warm, sending heat coursing through her veins. Her arms locked around his neck, his hands brushing down her sides through her satin blouse and making shivers dance across her skin. His tongue plundered hers, exploring every crevice of her cavern, emiting ever-so-soft moans from her in that sweet, honey-toned voice.

He couldn't get enough. Their kiss – though their first – was intimately familiar. As if he had explored her entirely in another life.

"O-Oli…"

Tessa mewed as his lips broke free from hers, pressing heatedly down her jawline and throat. They hesitated at her pulse point, pressing firmly. She felt his arms lock around her frame, bending her back. She leaned her head back, eyes fluttering closed as she submitted herself to the ribbons of ecstasy entwining around her entire being.

"Stop teasing me…" Tessa whimpered.

Oliver chuckled against her throat, making her shiver. He pressed one last kiss at the top of the valley of her breasts, before straightening her. Tessa's eyes were dark, dancing in passion. She pressed her body against his, refusing to let him withdraw.

"Oliver… I want you to be my first." Tessa whispered, her cheeks dusting with a rosy blush. "I know we just got together but… I've been in love with you for so long. I feel as if I know you, every inch of you, already…"

"As do I…" Oliver breathed, his tone huskier as he rubbed their noses together. "Are you absolutely sure? You're completely in control here, Tess."

"I trust you…" Tessa whispered, leaning on tip toe to kiss him for a long moment.

Oliver felt his heart swell at those words. It was a huge deal for Tessa to admit when she was in love. It was even more so for her to trust. The only person she did was Alessa.

Knowing that she trusted him, heart, body, and life, it made him want to cry in happiness.

His lips crushed to hers again, capturing her in another heated, breathless kiss that was burned to memory. One arm swung underneath her legs, swinging the petite girl effortlessly into his arms. Her arms tightened around his neck, knocking his beret to the floor as fingers entwined in silken, green strands as Oliver carried her to the bed.

He didn't break the kiss, laying her gently onto the dark blue comforter. His tongue retreated, his lips pressing longingly to hers in a sweet kiss that was just as passionate as the last, only in a much more tender aspect. Oliver pulled back, hovering over her as desire-darkened blue-violet orbs stared deeply into blue.

His delicate fingers caught a curl, the caramel strand entwining around them as he smiled, brushing them down her pixie, delicate featured face.

"You truly are angelic… my heavenly grace…"

Tessa brushed her own hand down his cheek, "I love you, Oliver…" she whispered, a bit of fear hitching in her breathless voice.

Leaning down, Oliver pressed a kiss to her brow. "Tessa… will you marry me?"

Blue eyes widened, "What?"

"Marry me, Tessa. Let's just go find our own world. No one has to know. It'll just be us…"

Tessa tugged him down, capturing his lips, raining kisses all over his face. "Yes! Yes, yes! I'll marry you, Oliver!"

Oliver captured her lips again, kissing his now betrothed with all the passion he could muster. Tessa's hands roamed all over her soon-to-be lover's back, tugging impatiently at the hem of his polo. Oliver pulled back, helping her tug it overhead, and then his longsleeved shirt soon followed, leaving him shirtless and hovering above her.

Tessa's mouth went dry as she took in his lean chest. Oliver wasn't built like Johnny, who was muscular, but he was toned in the right places. Her fingers danced nervously across the porcelain panes of his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples, granting her a small hiss of pleasure and his eyes to flutter closed. She leaned up on her elbows, kissing him long and hard, her tongue dancing as she went to nervously unbutton her blouse.

His hands covered hers, gently gripping her wrists and pulling them away. She rested them back on the sheets feeling his fingers unbuttoning her blouse quickly. Tessa's back arched, allowing his hands to run up her clothed chest, pausing at her mounds to gently knead them for a moment, before continuing to her shoulders to pull the blouse off.

Tessa moaned loudly as his heated hands moved down her frame, him pulling back and sliding off the bed, getting on his knees at the end of it. He took her foot, gently pulling off her boots and socks, slowly and seductively, one at a time. His hands run up her jean-clad legs, causing her breathy moans to turn to whimpers as his palms brushed against her sensitive thighs through the denim.

"You're mean…" she whispered.

Oliver simply gave her a devious smile, fingers undoing the button and then teasingly and slowly pulling down the zipper. Tessa bit down on her lip hard, feeling the jeans slowly sliding down her lithe, dancers legs until she was left in nothing but her lacy cami and a pair of white bikini briefs with a small blue bow underneath her flat stomach.

Oliver paused for a moment, looking down at her with hungry eyes, but there was a faint light of appreciation of pure beauty. If it wasn't for the fact that his khakis were incredibly constricting to the point of pain, he would've stolen the opportunity to sketch the beautifully erotic sight before him.

"You have to let me sketch you…" Oliver whispered. "When you're not driving me to the brink of insanity."

Tessa turned pink but smiled radiantly at him, "Anything for my fiancé…"

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat at the realization she was finally and truly his. She loved him, accepted his feelings, agreed to marry him, and was about to give him the most preciously guarded aspect of herself she guarded as zealously as her own heart.

"I love you…" Oliver breathed, before he kissed his way up her legs and the insides of her thighs. Her excitement was strong, and he felt his erection give a hard jerk.

Tessa gave as gasp as Oliver kissed her mound, right over the damp spot of her panties, his tongue darting out to sample her nectar. Her back arched as his fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties, slowly beginning to pull them down and expose her womanhood. It was covered in a small triangle of pale brown hair, and Oliver nearly growled and lost all control right then and there.

He fought back the carnal need to be inside her right then and there. He was going to ensure that she felt as little pain as possible. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Tessa, the woman he loved.

Tessa stiffened as she felt herself being exposed to Oliver's gaze for the first time. She tried to close her legs subconsciously, but Oliver gently grabbed her knees and pulled her closer, putting her legs over his shoulders. His lips started at her knee, kissing down her inner thigh, each kiss long and warm, reassuring.

Her body relaxed considerably as she recalled _who_ was currently between her legs, making sweet, tender love to her.

Oliver wasn't one to love 'em and leave 'em. He was her best friend, the man she loved, and he had always stood by her side. He protected her as much as Alessa did. Whenever Davis had made her cry, Oliver was the one baking her cookies and watching corny Disney movies with her late into the night and held her.

It was to the point they could quote along with _The Beauty and the Beast_ in both French and English, with him saying Beast's lines and Tessa saying Belle's.

"Oli…" she moaned softly, feeling his hot breath on her exposed sex.

He glanced at her from under his bangs, before his eyes closed and his lips pressed gently against her nether lips. Tessa gasped as his tongue darted from his lips, sliding up her slit in an experimental lick, before his hands gently grabbed her petite hips and he spread her legs apart even more. Tessa moaned loudly, arching her back and pressing herself against his mouth, biting down hard on her lip with her blue eyes clenched shut at the feeling of his tongue darting inside her, moving along her inner walls and making heat pool into the pit of her stomach.

When his tongue found that one spot that made her see stars, she nearly cried out. His lips lached onto the sensitive nub, tongue attacking it mercilessly as he gently slid one finger inside her, slowly moving it in and out. Tessa's hips started to buck involuntarily, her moaning even more, trying to get her body to adjust quicker.

By the time Oliver had three fingers inside of her, Tessa was writhing on the bed in pleasure. She wanted more, something much more thicker than his fingers to go deeper inside, to make her entire body melt and the ribbons to break.

"O-Oli…ahh!"

Tessa gave a cry as pleasure exploded through her, her experiencing her first ever orgasm in a rapid rush. Oliver lapped up her sweet nectar before pulled back and wiping his face with the end of the comforter, withdrawing his glistening fingers. Oliver climbed back onto the bed, grabbing the hem of her cami and pulling it swiftly over Tessa's head, freeing her erect mounds. His lips latched onto one, tongue darting out and swirling around it. Tessa groaned, panting heavily as her back arched, pressing her nipple against his hot lips.

Tessa growled after a few moments, impatient again. She pushed Oliver off, him cocking his head to the side, giving her a curious look. Tessa sat up, yanking off his sneakers and socks, tossing them carelessly to the side, before attacking his zipper and finally tugging off his khakis. His boxers made a tent, Tessa freezing as Oliver blushed.

Her small fingers tugged underneath the waistband, slowly pulling the boxers down his lithe legs and freeing his erection. He wasn't as endowed as some boys, but to a girl of her stature and small frame, he was big. The head was blood red, precum dripping from the tip in need. Oliver ground his teeth as she stared at him, virgin innocence and mild fear reflecting in her beautiful, celestial eyes.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?" she replied just as softly. "I'm just a bit freaked out. This is the first time I've ever…seen one."

Oliver turned pink, "Close your eyes…" he whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly.

Tessa's eyes fluttered closed, melting against his lips as his heated hands ran down her entire frame. He rested her body against the mattress, her head hitting the pillow gently and tenderly as he parted her legs.

"Oli… do you… um… have…?" Tessa trailed off, opening her eyes partway and blushing.

Oliver nodded, reaching over into his bedside table and pulling out the small package. "Remind me to thank Enri…"

"I don't wanna know," Tessa giggled.

Oliver opened the package, carefully and quickly tugging the condom over the head of his erection and down his shaft, before he got his knees and positioned himself at her dripping slit. Tessa bit her lip, wrapping her arms around his neck. Oliver's eyes met hers, amethyst staring down into blue for a long moment.

"No regrets…" Oliver whispered.

"None." Tessa replied, for the first time her voice ringing with confidence.

Oliver cupped her face, stroking her curls out of it, and leaning down to press their foreheads together.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"For?"

"Loving me…" Oliver kissed her lips for a long moment, "_Je t'aimerai toujours et à jamais, ma grâce céleste…_"

Tears of happiness slid down her face as she kissed him, his lips parting as his tongue met hers. Oliver tried to keep her distracted with the kiss, one thumb brushing circles against her hip and the other hand sinking into her curls at the side of her neck as he started to push inside. Tessa's body stiffened, back arching at the intrusion, before it started to relax.

When he finally reached her hymen, Oliver pulled back a little and gave a little harder thrust. It broke with ease, the extra lubricant helping him break through with the slightest of ease. Tessa only felt a small twinge of pain, before immensely pleasure washed over her.

The greenette's thrusts started out slow, allowing her body to accommodate to his size, before they started to quicken. Tessa moaned, eyes fluttering into the back of her head as her hips gyrated against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Oliver's breathy moans against the side of her neck cause shivers to dance down her spine, perspiration coating on both of their bodies.

It was as if the world melted away from them. The only thing they felt was one another. His touch, her kiss. They were one, body and soul. Oliver cupped her freckled face, pressing kisses down her forehead, nose, and finally landing on her lips moments before she came again, screaming against his mouth.

Her walls clenched around him, driving him to the edge and he arched his back, slamming all the way into her to the hilt. Oliver gasped, shuddering violently as he came for a few moments, and then finally collapsed.

Tessa panted, opening her eyes lazily a moment later, feeling a sense of emptiness and disappointment as Oliver went limp and slid out of her. He pulled back, pulling off the condom and tying it, before tossing it into the wastebasket. The greenette nuzzled her porcelain shoulder, holding her close and gently resting a hand over her womanhood.

"Did I hurt you?" Oliver whispered against her ear, pressing a tender kiss to the lobe.

Tessa bit her lip, "Only for a second, but then I didn't feel anything."

"I'm glad…" Oliver sighed, "That was beautiful…"

"It really was." Tessa smiled, turning to kiss his lips. "I'm so happy you were my first and will be my last, Oli… I would never share my body with anyone but you."

"I'm glad it's me…"

"Do you really want to elope?"

Oliver tapped her on the nose, "Alessa might castrate me."

Tessa made a face, "No way in hell she's touching you. I happen to like that part of you."

"As do I!" Oliver laughed, before sobering. "How about… we have a small wedding."

"I'd like that…"

"In the spring… with the roses in bloom… and you'll wear a beautiful dress and have a bouquet of rare blue roses…"

"Why do you like blue so much?"

"Because… that's the color of the eyes that have haunted my dreams all of my life."

Tessa smiled, "I love you, Oliver…"

"I love you, so much, my Tessa…"

She was finally his…

His heavenly grace.

**-Fin-**

**A/N: Hope you loved it, Divine Child. **

**Musical Inspiration: Blue (Da Ba Dee) – Eiffel 65, Body Language and Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney, and Replay – Iyaz**


End file.
